Gwen Tennyson
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is a Vampire/Anodite hybrid Plumber, the paternal cousin of Ben Tennyson, and a front line member of his team. She has, as Verdona refers to it, "The Spark", allowing her to manipulate mana. Gwen has allied with Ice Prime and the others before she turned into a Vampire. After she turned into a Vampire, she became intent on seeking revenge on whoever who killed her and fought against Ice Prime briefly. However, she has returned to the heroic side. History (History prior to fighting against Charmcaster will be filled in as Story Arc 14 is released.) Fighting against Charmcaster after her death On January 16, 2016, while Ice Prime was visiting Kendrick's grave, Gwen appeared out of nowhere and attacked Ice Prime. Their brawl was interrupted by a radio broadcast about an unknown object crashing into Central Park. He got Gwen to go with him. At the Central Park, they saw a crater, with a glowing crystal in the middle of the crater. Lured by its mysterious power, Ice Prime touched the crystal. It messed up his magical powers, and as a result, he brought Earth-646's All-New Spider-Man and Venomous Spider-Man to Earth-1414. After a brief introduction, Mysterio appeared and attempted to steal the crystal, which was revealed to be a Fractal. The fractal was recovered, and they traveled to the Sanctum Sanctorum to seek Doctor Strange's help. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Stephen. Gwen was not invited in, due to the fact that she is a vampire. However, "Stephen" soon shapeshifted into a Mystic Skrull. He was a Skrull imposter all along, which was why he could not invite Gwen in, because he was not the owner of the Sanctum Sanctorum. The Mystic Skrull managed to escape with a teleportation spell. While chasing after the Mystic Skrull, they were attacked by Charmcaster. She somehow had control over the Skrulls, and ordered Mystic Skrulls to attack them. She also summoned Michael Morningstar who drained Gwen's powers, although he was quickly subdued by Gwen herself. Just as Charmcaster was about to stake Gwen with her staff, Ice Prime saved her by sending Charmcaster flying away by spontaneously raising a column of diamond from the ground. They managed to find out where Dr. Strange was held captive and freed him. Unfortunately, they were intercepted with another set of them, some who are Skrulls, but some are not. Not knowing who are the Skrulls and who are not, Earth-646's All-New Spider-Man electrocuted everyone with a devastating attack. Unfortunately, while this knocked almost everyone unconscious, the Skrulls still did not reveal themselves. Charmcaster arrived and killed all of the Skrulls as she no longer needed the Skrulls. In his weakened state, Ice Prime managed to channel Charmcaster's Fractal-charged powers and send the two Spider-Men back to their home dimension, albeit not without leaving them with a "gift". Turning Leonardo and the "Hunger" Games After sending the two Spider-Men back to their home dimension, Gwen saved Ice Prime from Charmcaster, but locked him in a prison cell. She revealed that her plan was to create an army of Inhuman Vampires. She got a witch to link the two of them and fed Ice Prime with some of her blood. She compelled an Inhuman, Leonardo Vincze, to snap her own neck so that Ice Prime will be killed while she's merely rendered unconscious. However, Ice Prime quickly shifted into diamond form and was hence unaffected by the neck snapping. At home, Irvin and Billie already had been casting a locator spell to find Ice Prime. They managed to find him and they fought Leo. Irvin got Katherine to help them free Ice Prime from the spelled prison cell. Knowing that he can turn into water, Ice Prime managed to trick him into turning his body into water and froze him, killing him. Gwen thawed Leo out and he miraculously awakens. It was revealed that she had already fed him with her blood, hence he was then in transition. On the next day, Ice Prime tried to perform a seance to summon Leo's spirit. However, nothing happened, because Leo was transitioning into a vampire. Leo attacked him after Irvin left and managed to feed on his blood, successfully transitioning into an Inhuman Vampire. Billie returned home, and Leo was about to attack her when Gwen cast a spell to summon Leo and Ice Prime. Gwen had already summoned 9 other Inhumans. She linked all of them to Leo, and sent the other Inhumans' consciousness into a dimension where they have the powers of a vampire and had five days to eliminate five Inhumans to survive. The surviving Inhumans will be turned into Inhuman Vampires. On the third day of the trial, Ice Prime and Marcelyn managed to figure out a way to do magic. Marcelyn cast a spell by siphoning Ice Prime's spell casting powers and the magic from her vampirism. Unfortunately, they were interrupted when Marcelyn apparently ran out of magic due to her inexperience in using magic. Nevertheless, by sending the spell back from whence it came and tracking it, the Jensen witches found their location. In the process, they lit up a ring of fire around Gwen and the Inhumans, alerting her. Gwen astral projected into the dimension and realized what was going on, but didn't interfere as Ahura showed up. When the surviving Inhumans awoken from the trial, Gwen revealed that she had already injected vampire blood in their systems. She slit Ice Prime's neck and snapped her own neck, snapping the other Inhumans' necks as she is linked to them. Unfortunately for her, Billie, Tara and Irvin had already been there, just cloaked. They uncloaked themselves and managed to resurrect Isabelle and Ice Prime by getting Leo to adapt and siphon off the magic from Gwen's vampire blood in their system, but were unable to do the same for the others. The Absolution Ritual and Ice Prime's death A few weeks later, on February 1, 2016. Gwen decided to join their side and She magically caused a door to open within the magic school using her powers but was unable to enter as she was not invited. In the end, Irvin invited her in. Unfortunately, Ahura had been following her and he compelled Ice Prime to invite him in. Ahura almost defeated all of them and as he was about to kill Ice Prime, Zack arrived and was able to subdue him with his light powers and he was trapped in a soundproof barrier spell. Marcelyn, with Hulkling's Skrull shapeshifting powers and Ice Prime's witch abilities and the dark magic from her vampire blood, infiltrated the Skrulls' spaceship. She discovered that the Skrull Witches, or Skwitches, were going to perform a ritual that would allow them to harness a kind of magic so dark that its existence might swallow the Earth whole, a ritual involving massacring 13 witches in a cemetery. Marcelyn told Ice Prime and the others about their plans and the location of the ritual -- Wadi Al-Salaam, the largest cemetery in the world. Billie, Ice Prime, Gwen and Leo arrived at the cemetery and split up. Gwen ran into Julie, and unfortunately, Julie cast a spell and channeled Gwen like a battery and carried out the massacre. Ice Prime saved the witch Lizzy Everett, but because of that he was killed in her place. However, two days after the massacre, Marcelyn, with her increased power, was able to not only bring Ice Prime back to life, but also Sky. Journey to the Temple of Mykdl'dy As Charmcaster and the Skwitches move onto their next plan, which is to create the most powerful being on Earth, they tasked Marcelyn with stealing the powers of Tara's then unborn son, Dan, as she had their trust. However, she betrayed the Skwitches. This was not unforeseen by the Skwitches though, Debora, one of the Skwitches, shapeshifted into Charmcaster and tricked them into believing that the Skwitches had turned on Charmcaster. Out of the kindness of his heart, and also because she was his old lover, Silver convinced Ice Prime to invite her into the school. Debora managed to steal Dan's powers and they left the school. Irvin received a vision of the being the Skwitches were to create. He saw a sealed temple at first, and then the Skwitches opened it magically. They brought along another Skrull and did something to it. It turned into this monster with claws and fangs and weird glowy eyes and a pair of wings -- the Skrullbrid. With Katherine offering to help them take care of the then pregnant Tara and their children, they embarked onto a journey to Mykdl'dy, which is where the temple is located. Along the way, they stopped at Galvan Prime and crashed landed on Zamaron. Even at Zamaron, there were Skrull imposters. They used mana instead of the Star Sapphire ring as they were not real Star Sapphires. Irvin managed to defeat the Skrull imposters by demonstrating a noble act of true love and becoming the first male member of the Star Sapphire Corps. As they arrived at Mykdl'dy, Billie managed to convince one of the Necrofriggian guards that she is a Jensen witch by casting a spell that only Jensen witches can cast to unlock the temple door. One of the Necrofriggian guards guided them through the temple and led them to the machine that would create the Skrullbrid. Unfortunately, the Skwitches had already been there, just cloaked. They followed the Necrofriggian guard and the others so that they would not activate any booby trap. They successfully created the Skrullbrid. The Skrullbrid attacked them, but Gwen managed to teleport them out in time. Billie sealed the temple with a spell, trapping the Skwitches and the Skrullbrid in the temple. Witch vs Inhuman War (And the time loop) As Ice Prime and the others return on February 21, 2016, they received news that Lizzy Everett and Ahura were battling it out in the streets of New York. Lizzy wanted to eradicate all vampires, but Ice Prime and the others intervened. Unfortunately, Isabelle showed up as well and protected Ahura from them. Just as Lizzy was about to stab Ahura with the Nomed Sword, Isabelle stabbed her with a light spear, causing her to let go of the sword, sending it flying towards Isabelle. Isabelle got stabbed in the heart and died. Lizzy, still intent on killing Ahura, proceeded to pull his heart out telekinetically. However, Ice Prime continuously shot diamond shards at her. Lizzy blocked the diamond shards with a telekinetic force field, but Marcelyn siphoned Ahura's powers and released a supersonic scream. Lizzy released her force field in shock, and a diamond shard impales her neck, killing her. This was all broadcast on the news, creating a backlash. It got worse when Sky, Billie and Ice Prime fought against each other because of the tension between the Witch and Inhuman communities. Silver and Zack realized that all these were most likely Ahura's compulsion, a means to separate them. Silver managed to cast a spell to rid the training room of magic, effectively undoing any forms of compulsion on anyone in that room. They decided to trick Ahura into believing that they were still fighting against each other, but in reality, their skulls have already been coated with diamond, rendering them immune to any form of compulsion, magical or psychic. They attacked Ahura after pretending to fight with each other and caught him by surprise, Unfortunately, Ahura overpowered Leo and was about to pull his heart out. Zack appeared out of nowhere and he opened a portal in front of Ice Prime's hand, allowing him to pull Ahura's heart out. Synapse appeared out of nowhere and condemned them to be burned at the stake. Just as Marcelyn was about to die, she managed to tap into the power of all the spirits in the spiritual plane and reversed time. Leo, being able to counter every power used on him, was immune to that and that created a time loop. Time was reversed, but Leo's body remained. Thus, each time Marcelyn reverses time, one more Leo would exist. : Main article: Leo's Time Loop In summary, the time loop starts with Leo and the others getting killed by Synapse, and then time reverses and Leo tried to stop them from killing Ahura but Ahura was killed eventually by another version of Leo. Time reverses and Leo tried to compel Synapse to help them, but Synapse, being an Inhuman with psychic powers, is immune to Leo's compulsion and she helped another version of Leo "kill" Leo. Time reverses again and Leo wakes up in a new body. He watches a new Leo try to stop them from killing Ahura but an older version of Leo kills Ahura. Time reverses, and this time, Leo gets Synapse to help him kill the earlier version of Leo. After time reverses, Leo is now the one killing Ahura after watching an earlier version of Leo stop the others from killing Ahura. Leo knew they were in a time loop, but since he is the reason why the time loop occurs, whatever he does continues the time loop. However, due to Irvin's psychic abilities, he was able to sense that they were in a time loop. They eventually realized that Ahura was not the one compelling the entire world. It was the Skwitches. They freed Ahura from the Skwitches' compulsion and broke the time loop. Trapping the Skrullbrid After they freed Ahura from the Skwitches' compulsion, the Skwitches got the Skrullbrid to attack them. The Skrullbrid tried to attack them, but the magic school's protection didn't allow the Skrullbrid's powers to enter. Hence, they decided to surround the magic school in an impenetrable force field that didn't let anything out and left all of them to starve to death in the school. Ahura managed to get out, but the Skrullbrid defeated Ahura and bit him before opening up a hole and throwing him back into the school with no way out. Nevertheless, they managed to break out of the force field with Ahura's help. They found out that by using the Jensen's specialty spell, the Skrullbrid managed to bind the force field to the Jensen bloodline, the Summers bloodline and the Rayne bloodline. They need a Jensen, Summers and Rayne witch to break the force field. In addition, they also need to negate the rage energy bound to the force field and a fairy was needed as well. The force field didn't allow anything to get out of it, not even portals can be opened to another location outside the force field or another plane. The only way to get out of the force field is to die, so that the spirit can travel to the spiritual plane. Hence, Ahura decided to accept his fate and he died. Ahura met Laurelle Rayne in the spiritual plane and using him as an anchor, she channeled the power of her descendants and possessed K'Line, who was linked to her due to the Absolution ritual. Laurelle got Megan Gwynn to help break the force field before temporarily killing Katherine with a spell. Unbeknownst to her, another witch has seemingly possessed Julie and she cast a spell to send Laurelle back to the spiritual plane before returning there herself. They decided to throw the two Skwitches into the training room, undoing the Absolution ritual they took part in, thus stripping them of Absolution permanently. Debora, J'ann and the Skrullbrid came and demanded that they return K'Line and Julie. Debora and J'ann's powers started to go out of control because with K'Line and Julie's Absolution stripped from them, Debora and J'ann's powers have now been doubled. Zack revealed that he had been there all along and he turned visible and sent the two Skwitches into the training room as well, stripping Absolution from them. With that, nobody channels the spirits any longer. Zack tried to do the same with the Skrullbrid as well, but they managed to grab Zack through the portal and kidnapped him. They brought Zack to Charmcaster and for the first few days, they tortured Zack until one day, the both of them started chatting and developing feelings for each other. The Skrullbrid, at times, even took on a male human form to please Zack's desires. They bound and gagged Charmcaster and on Zack's birthday, they gave him a toast. Unfortunately for them, Charmcaster broke free and escaped. She decided to seek Ice Prime and the others' help and showed up at Magic School and was reluctantly invited in by Ice Prime. Since the Skrull Spaceship was cloaked and she left her staff there on purpose, she was able to let it release a huge explosion of mana which could be tracked down by Gwen's powers. They arrived at the spaceship, rescued Vinn Nguyen and trapped Sage, the Skrullbrid in an anti-magic force field. Zack was "rescued" from Sage, albeit against his wishes. Unfortunately, during the fight, Charmcaster escaped and rescued the Skwitches from the anti-magic cells they were kept in. Zack was thrown into an anti-magic cell as they thought that Sage has cast a spell to make him fall in love with them and would try to rescue Sage. Ice Prime, Billie and Sky wanted to vanquish Sage, but Irvin, Silver and Leo believed that Zack and Sage were truly in love. Ice Prime came up with a plan to vanquish Sage, and Irvin, Silver and Leo planned to keep Sage alive. Silver lured Charmcasters and the Skwitches into a Starbucks cafe that had already been spelled by Silver to be free of magic, but they did not know that Sage has already been stripped of their powers and "unmerged" from the four species they were merged with. With Charmcaster and the Skwitches trapped in the anti-magic cafe, Ice Prime and the others decided to save every single Avenger the Skrulls had abducted and he decided to vanquish Sage. However, Silver and Irvin managed to convince Ice Prime to trap Sage in the mirror world, which is a fate worse than death. Zack somehow escaped his prison, and arrived on time just to see Sage entering a glass window. He secretly took that piece of window back to his dorm, where they could see each other everyday. Travelling to Mykdl'dy for the second time Over the course of two months after Sage was trapped in the mirror world, Ice Prime and the others, along with the Avengers managed to drive Skrull forces off of Earth. Steve Rogers held a prize presentation ceremony on June 4, 2016, to show their appreciation to him and his family and friends for helping to drive the Skrulls off of Earth. Unfortunately, the Skwitches returned, with more power than ever and revealed that they wanted to create another Skrullbrid, but almost unkillable, by merging Leo with the Skrullbrid. Ice Prime and the others returned to magic school to evacuate the entire school. The Skwitches arrived and managed to tear down the school's protective barrier spell and successfully took Leo away. Zack went on his first official mission with them to Mykdl'dy, but they arrived too late. They already had done the merging and created what they call the Mega-Skrullbrid. The Skwitches magically knocked all of them unconscious, and set off the time bombs that they had placed all around the planet. Saving the Teen Witches in 2035 Gwendolyn showed up just in time to save the teen witches from Ice Prime and the other adults as they were all possessed by a kind of demon called the Slither demon. She knocked Ice Prime, Billie, Tara and Sky out. She teleported the others to her castle. Christy and David called upon the powers of the Jensen bloodline, the Summers bloodline and David's paternal demonic bloodline and trapped Stephan's powers in a lantern. Gwendolyn, Deanne and Amy stayed behind to protect the two of them as Ben, Matt and Irvin went to the Phoenix Academy. Ben managed to transfer a Slither demon from Ryder into his own body. In order to get the four Slithers out of Stephan, Ben flooded his insides with water, suffocating him. However, the four Slithers were flushed out and vanquished by Ben, without killing Stephan. They left Stephan there alone, but unbeknownst to them, one Slither still remains in Stephan's body. Back at Gwendolyn's tower, they thought of ways to get the Slither to depossess Ben. Amy's too weak to heal him if David were to incinerate his insides. David knew the spell to get the Slither to possess him instead, but the spell requires a specific kind of magic to work -- Chaos magic. Scarlet Witch arrived before she knocked Gwendolyn out with a chaos magic hex bolt just for fun. She had a talisman that constantly pulsates Order magic that drives Slithers insane. Just by bringing it near Ben, the talisman forced the Slither out of his body and was vanquished by Matt. Drake realized that the chaos magic was the same kind of magic that disrupted the spell Ben and Drake were doing to test their synchronicity. As they were debating on how they should deal with Stephan, Wanda went out of control briefly, but managed to calm herself down. They decided that those with little to no powers will train under a certain "martial arts expert expert" -- Amy. (Dan claimed to be a martial arts expert and Amy's clearly better than him). Wanda gave a portion of her chaos magic to Ben as they tried to hone their convergence magic. Wanda lent the Order Crystal to David and Matt so that they could force the Slithers out of the adults. While the children were busy training in Gwendolyn's castle, the adults set up a trap in the Halliwell Apartment, knowing that they would eventually come for them. They took some synthetic Blackout, a drug that boosts magical powers. Eventually, Matt and David arrived at the Halliwell Apartment and David did not sense anyone there. The adults revealed that they surrounded the entire house with ashwood, which negates witchcraft. David was not able to use his powers as well because his powers originates from his witchcraft. His "demonic" powers come from the Nothingness, but he uses the Nothingness as a source of power for his witchcraft, which means if witchcraft was negated, David can no longer use his powers. Matt threw the Order Crystal towards Sky, scratching him with it. It was sufficient to force the Slither out of him. David decided to turn into his demonic form, allowing him to use his demonic powers. David almost killed Ice Prime by shattering his diamond body, but Matt managed to calm him down. Sky prevented the others from escaping and broke the trail of ashwood surrounding the house, allowing Matt and David to use their magic again. Matt cast a spell to release a blast of Order magic using the remains of the Order Crystal, and it was destroyed along with the Slithers. After the Slithers were forced out of the adults, they sought shelter in Gwendolyn's tower as well. The martial arts training was interrupted when Beoseu returned, possessing a witch's body. She psychically assaulted David, forcing him to transform into his demonic form. Beoseu telepathically cloaked herself, while Ben tried to calm David by getting his attention. Matt thought it was too dangerous putting himself right in front of David and pinned David to the wall. Irvin managed to calm David down with his Star Sapphire ring powers. Wanda, Irvin, Sky, Tara, David and Dan went to the Phoenix Academy to save Christy while the others tracked Beoseu down. Ice Prime found a puddle of the witch's blood on the floor and managed to Orb Beoseu to him. Ice Prime managed to trap Beoseu's spirit in a containment device with a spell and revealed that he was able to Orb her to him because she's from his bloodline. She was Ben, Matt and Christy's long lost sister -- Katerina. The six who went to rescue Christy returned with an unconscious Stephan, with his powers disabled by Wanda's hex. However, Stephan revealed that Beoseu, in Katerina's body, surrounded the castle in Katerina's blood, which was linked to Christy's magic, which meant that the entire castle was filled with Whitelighter magic, which was the closest thing to Order magic, which negates Chaos magic. Stephan then grabbed Ryder's corpse and Minato's unconscious body and cast a spell to merge them together, turning Ryder and Minato into a mystical armor. David blasted him with a fireball which had no effect on him. Katerina tried assaulting his mind psychically, but the armor protected him from psychic attacks. Ben and Drake then tried to wish him out of existence, but that had no effect on him as well as he was too powerful. He also revealed that they were powerful only because of their convergence magic, not because of the prophecy. It turns out that Matt was the older twin, and not Ben, just that everyone thought Ben was the older twin, so the prophecy applied to Matt and not Ben. Stephan injected himself with Blackout and used Minato's powers to release an omni-directional blast, causing the castle to start collapsing. Katerina threatened Stephan to reverse time or she would release Beoseu's spirit into the afterlife. Stephan blasted her with an energy blast, but that caused her to drop the containment device, sending Beoseu's spirit into the afterlife. Stephan then cast a spell to bind their teleportation powers to Wanda, meaning that as long as Wanda is alive, nobody could Orb, Beam or open portals. Channeling all of the magic from the Jensen and the Summers bloodline, Ben and Drake sent Stephan to another universe, Earth-9168. As Billie tried to convince Katerina to stay, she declined, stating that she is evil and the family wouldn't want her, before telekinetically snapping Gwendolyn's neck and telepathically cloaking herself as she walked away from her long lost family. Powers and Abilities Gwen's magical powers are of alien descent inherited from her grandmother Verdona, a member of a free-spirited alien race of pure energy beings known as Anodites, from the planet Anodyne. Verdona tells Gwen that, like herself, Gwen is also an Anodite; she has "the spark" and thus is able to freely manipulate and control mana. Gwen can create energy blasts, shields and barriers. Her powers are mainly used like energy constructs, allowing her to make many different types of structures like, hammers, protective helmets, battering rams, beams to grab and throw enemies, stepping stones/platforms to carry her and others though air, safety nets; it also turns out Gwen can also synchronize her martial arts styles with her energy manipulation abilities. Gwen has more mana-related powers: She can find any person she wants by detecting the traces of mana that he/she left. She can also absorb mana. She also has the abilities of telekinesis, teleportation, heat vision, telepathy and healing living beings. She can also transform into an Anodite. In her Anodite form her powers are greatly enhanced, having demonstrated the abilities of flight and size alteration. In addition to manipulating mana, Gwen can also use magic through casting magical, mystical spells, and reciting spoken incantations thus enabling her to use various magical powers and abilities, including astral projecting. Gwen is also a vampire, which means that she also has enhanced strength, speed and reflexes. She is also able to compel the minds of normal humans. As a young vampire, she is significantly weaker than vampires more than a century old. However, Gwen is a capable gymnast and martial artist and has already received a black belt in Taekwondo and as such can incorporate her martial arts into her vampiric superstrength, making her a formidable hand to hand combatant. Trivia * Gwen decided to go as Gwendolyn instead of Gwen sometime between 2016 and 2035. * Gwen died sometime between 2035 and 2099. * Gwen is an Anodite and a Vampire at a same time. She is technically both alive and dead at the same time since Anodites are made out of mana which is life force. * Gwen is no longer dating Kevin Levin ever since her first death which turned her into a vampire. References Category:Characters Category:Vampire